The Blue Wolf
by Emily Blue Paw
Summary: They all had a normal life. Shopping, video games and fashion shows. But that all changed when Sonic had some mood swings. And a dissaperance as well when it comes to the night... his friends are just getting worried, especially Amy.
1. Prologue

The Blue Wolf

The Blue Wolf

Prologue

_Sonic was being chased by something that he had never seen before._

_He was breathing hard, trying not to stop._

_He had lots of bruises and was bleeding in the face._

_The creature was catching up to him by every second._

_Sonic's heart was beating fast._

_He reached a dead end. No where to run. No where to hide._

_He turned around seeing the creature's dark green eyes staring at it's prey. Sonic the hedgehog._

_Sonic looked, left and right see that a little hope that he could escape. No use. _

_The creature licked its jaws with its long tongue._

"_W-w-who are you?" Sonic stuttered as he was shaking._

"_I'm you" the beast replied. The beast opened its mouth with drool come in out as it was ready to eat Sonic. _

Sonic gasped as he was in his room, in his bed. Sonic was sweating when he realised it was just a dream. A _nightmare _to be precise. Sonic climbed out of his bed as headed for the bathroom. After he had finished in the bathroom Sonic put on normal clothes. He wore a white t – shirt with blue sleeves, dark blue jeans and his regular running shoes.

As Sonic was finished, he went downstairs to have breakfast. Sonic noticed that his little brother Tails was also having breakfast he was wearing the same shirt as Sonic was wearing only the sleeves were orange, with that he was wearing blue trousers and yellow and white shoes. "Morning bro" said Tails, "Something wrong?" Tails knew Sonic to well so he knows when Sonic is not feeling good or not. "I'm okay" Sonic lied, "There's nothing to worry about".

"I know you're lying. Come on tell me"

"It's nothing. Really"

"Come on tell me please" Tails begged with blue puppy eyes that Sonic couldn't resist.

"Alright alright I'll tell you! I just had this nightmare okay"

"What was it about?" Tails said taking a zip of his orange juice.

"Well you see. I was in this forest I think and was chased by this creature"

"Did you know who it was?"

"It was dark to see all I know it had dark green eyes and sharp teeth. That must be how I was badly bruised. But the thing was when I asked who are you it replied with I am you"

"Don't worry about it Sonic I'm sure it's nothing really" said Tails trying to cheer Sonic up.

"I hope so Tails" Sonic replied having a bit of toast

"Oh yeah that reminds me. You got voice message" Tails gave Sonic a blue mobile phone saying 'one new voice message'. Sonic pressed a button to make the message play. He put on loudspeaker so Tails could hear it.

"SOOOOONNNNIIICCCC!!" yelled a voice "This is Amy where are you?! You said that you will take me shopping at Station Square remember? Hurry up and get here! Cream, Rouge and Emily are coming so I suggested you hurry up and get here!!" Amy cleared her throat and her voice was normal, "So I'll se you soon, bye" the voice mail was finished and Sonic put the phone in his pocket. "Great!" Sonic shouted, "I've completely forgot the shopping spree" Sonic shuddered on the shopping spree part.

"Your still coming right?" Tails asked

"I have to. Or the next thing I know there's a hammer on my head"

"Don't worry I'll be coming to followed by Knuckles and Shadow so you won't be the only boy there"

"That's good. So when should we leave?"

"I'll say about" Tails looked at his watch until he said, "10 minutes"

"WHAT?!" Sonic screamed, "Come on let's go!"

"But Sonic we still got - - Tails could finish, Sonic grabbed him by the arm and left the house to meet the impatient Amy.


	2. Boys at the Shopping Mall

The Blue Wolf

The Blue Wolf

Chapter 1: Boys at the Shopping Mall

Sonic was running fast as he can to meet Amy at Station Square Mall for a shopping spree. With Tails holding on to Sonic's arm things were a bit of a drag for Sonic. "Man Tails, how much do you weigh?" Sonic groaned. "For your information Sonic, I am WAY lighter than you are!" Tails shouted, "You're just weak, and maybe a bit slower"

"Hey I am not slow, thank you very much!"

"Than why are you complaining then huh? Knuckles can beat even with a broken leg" Tails giggled

"Oh really? I'll show you true speed!" Sonic said as he started to increase his speed with Tails screaming behind him.

At the shopping mall Amy was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Sonic. "Where is he?" Amy groaned, "Cream, Rouge, Emily, Knuckles and _even _Shadow is here". "When is Tails coming?" Cream asked.

"I'm sure he's coming" Amy replied that's when Amy saw a blue blur pass here. A big gust of wind passed Amy and lifted up her skirt. Amy screamed as she tried to put her skirt down again. "I see London, I see France, I see Amy's underpants!" Knuckles snickered; he was wearing a red basketball jersey with dark blue jeans, a cap and red and white shoes with laces. Rouge heard this she smacked Knuckles on the back of the head. "Hey what was that for?" Knuckles groaned. "Why look at Amy's underwear when you look at mine huh?" Rouge giggled. Knuckles knew what she meant so he said "After the Shopping?"

"Defiantly"

Sonic ran back where Amy was standing holding her skirt until there was no wind there and Sonic still holding Tails by the arm. "SONIC!!" Amy screamed, "First you come late than you make my skirt go up so the public can see! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Umm …. Oops" said Sonic unsure

"Oops … OOPS! I'll give you oops!" Amy yelled showing her hammer when she was about to swing she heard an innocent voice behind her. "Amy please don't hurt Sonic" Amy turned around to see it was Cream who spoke. "After all he did come with Tails" Amy sighed and turn around looked at the sacred Sonic and Tails and said "Alright, but as long Sonic don't do anything stupid, everything will be okay. Let's go". "It's about time" Shadow grunted; Shadow was wearing grey jeans with some red patches with a black and red belt, with, a red waistcoat and two metal tags around his neck.

Inside the shopping mall there is lot of people going in or out of shops the place was crowed so meant one thing in Amy's mind. "There big sales for today only!" she screamed, "We have to get those clothes girls!" Sonic groaned when there were big sales that meant on thing to him and the other guys. I got lots of stuff to carry for a long time.

"Umm… say er I'm going to look at music" said Sonic, "What about you guys"

"I going to the games area" said Shadow

"I'll be looking at the new machinery that they got" said Tails

"I going to the gym section" said Knuckles

All boys ran their separate ways leaving the girls behind "What's with them?" Rouge asked Emily. "They don't want to stay a the women's department" Emily replied, "So are we going to stand here or are we going shopping!" All 3 girls cheered as they headed for the first shop of the day.

With Sonic

Sonic was looking around all the CDs that the shop sells. _"Let's see Linkin Park, Sum 41, \CrossFade, Fall Out Boy" Sonic thought, "Hello what do we have here?" _Sonic picked up a CD that said 'CRUSH 40' in big letters. _"Hmm… sounds interesting but I should listen to it first". _Sonic walked to the main counter. "Excuse me" he said to a man with brown hair. "Yes may I help you?" the man; Sonic notices that his name was Dale because he can see the nametag "I like to hear this CD please"

"Of course you can follow me" Sonic followed Dale to a big room of headphones and stereos. Dale gave Sonic a pair of headphones connected to a CD player. "Call me when you're done sir". "Sure thing" Sonic replied as started playing his music. 20 minutes later Sonic got bored and stopped playing the CD. Sonic exited the room holing the CD in his hand. "Umm can I buy this please?" Sonic asked Dale. "Can I look at the CD please?" Dale replied.

"Sure" Sonic gave Dale the CD he looked Dale scanned it afterwards Dale said "That would be £14.99 please" Sonic opened his wallet and gave £15.00 to Dale. Dale gave back the CD to Sonic in a plastic bag. Sonic left the shop so he can go to the chilidog stand. 

With Tails

Tails walked to the workshop area, he was looking for some new tools that he could use. Tails looked around to find an Ultra Powered Drill just what he needed. He walked up to the counter to pay for it. "Yeah I would like to buy this please" Tails asked to a red squirrel. "That would be £160 please" said the squirrel.

"Huh but how all price were cut in half" Tails complained

"Not on my rules they aren't £160 or no sale!"

"How much was this before?"

"£160"

"That means it should be £80 pounds!"

"Oh yeah said who?"

"The sign over there! Doesn't it say the 'customer is right'? " Tails pointed to a sign on the left side window saying 'the customer is right' with another sign saying 'prices are cut in half!' in **BOLD **letters. "Grrr fine" the squirrel growled, "You can have it for £80!" "Thank you" Tails replied as he took out his wallet. He gave the squirrel £90 pounds when he did he was expecting his £10.

"What!" the squirrel yelled

"Where's my £10?"

"You got your stupid drill don't you?"

"Well yeah but --

"Than get out of my shop! You got what you needed"

"But what about my --

"OUT!!" Tails ran out of the shop before the squirrel can have a nervous breakdown.

"Man that squirrel is nuts!" said Tails well at least he got his drill.

With Knuckles

Knuckles walked to the one of the best gyms in Station Square. He was looking for a new punching bag since his 5th punching bag got broken. Knuckles noticed a red punching bag with the price £200 cut down to £500. That was more than half price that means is on the most expensive things in this shop; Knuckles just have try it out before he could buy it when no one was looking he stepped over the bar that was around the punching bag and started punching. 15 minutes later the punching bag was completely battered. _"Umm best if I should leave" _Knuckles thought he stepped over the bar and walked to the exit. Knuckles was stopped when someone got hold of his shoulder. Knuckles turned around to see a dog in a security suit; he gulped as the dog just growled. "Are you leaving without buying the punching Mr. Echidna?" said the security guard. "N-n-no of course not" Knuckles replied, "I was about to buy it anyway"

"That's good because it has a different price"

"Really"

"Yes, £600 to be precise"

"WHAT?! But it was £200"

" Yes. That was **BEFORE **for punched it for 15 minutes"

"How did you know?"

"This shop has cameras" The security guard pointed a camera on the left corner were the punching bag was. How could Knuckles not notice? "Okay you got sale" said Knuckles. "Is that so" said the security guard glaring at Knuckles.

"No!" Knuckles ran out of the shop as possible.

"We got a red echidna in this shopping mall that won't buy a punching bag" shouted the Dog, "Call all troops, I repeat call all troops!"

With Shadow

Shadow was looking for a new game that he could play. Problem is since he has nearly have all the consoles (except for Nintendo Wii and Playstation 3) he doesn't what to get. That when is saw Halo 3 with an special offer that makes get a Sonic game for half the price. Shadow decided to get the Halo 3 game with Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games. As walked to the counter he noticed that the Mario and Sonic game is a Wii game and he doesn't have a Wii, Shadow has a lot of money on him thanks of the job with the G.U.N and the extra money that Emily gave him from her weekly job. Shadow walked to the counter holding Halo 3 and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games. The shopkeeper was a female pink fox with blue eyes. "Hello I'm Melissa" the fox greeted "How can I help you?" "I like buy these and a Nintendo Wii please," said Shadow putting the games on the counter.

"Good choice of getting the Wii, I heard there doing better than Sony's Playstation 3"

"Is that so"

"Yeah also Halo 3 is one of the best games yet!"

"I see. How much do I have to give you?"

"£365 but for you, the price is £300"

"Thanks… I think" Shadow gave Melissa £300 for the Nintendo Wii, Halo 3 and Mario and Sonic. Once Melissa gave the stuff back to Shadow he noticed there was a phone number inside the bag. "Call me" Melissa winked. Shadow gulped and left the shop.

With Amy, Cream, Rouge and Emily

"Do you think Sonic will like this?" said Amy; she was holding a blue top saying 'blue blur' in white letters. "Guess so" Emily replied, "How about you getting some jeans huh?" Emily was holding jeans with hearts on the side.

"I don't know Emily, jeans ain't really my style" Amy replied scratching her ear

"Come on, not only do they suit you it prevent your skirt going up so the public can see" Amy thought for a moment she really hated when Sonic made her skirt lift up in the wind. "Oh all right" Amy sighed she took the jeans from Emily and put them.

"Hey girls" said Rouge, "Is it okay that I call Knuckles over, I want see if he like this"

"I got a better idea, who about we call the guys here to try some clothes on for us" Amy suggested

"Like the sound of that" said Emily replied, "But who needs to when three of our boyfriends are here"

Emily pointed to the entrance of the shop to see Tails, Shadow and Knuckles sweating from running from the security guard.

"Have anyone of you guys seen Sonic?" Amy asked

"Nope" said Knuckles

"Haven't seen him" said Tails

"Me neither" said Shadow, "Have you try'd calling in him?"

"Hang on" Amy replied she took out her pink cell phone and dialled Sonic's number.

"_Hello?" _

"Oh hi Sonic"

"_Amy, what's the problem?"_

"Is it okay that you come to Super Clothing to try to some clothes on for me?"

"_Awww man… Seriously? NOW!"_

"Please Sonic"

"_Oh okay. Just give me a sec"_

"Thanks Sonic" Amy hanged up and put the phone back in her handbag. 10 seconds later a blue blur entered the shop making all the girls (except for Cream, Rouge, Amy and Emily) scream of shock. When the blue blur came to Amy and the others, Amy's skirt went up again; the blue blur was known as Sonic.

"SONIC!!" Amy screamed, "This is the second time my skirt was lifted up because of you!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Amy" Sonic apologized, "I didn't really mean to"

"Chill out my" said Emily, "Sonic did come here after all"

"Fine" Amy growled, "But the next time Sonic does that he's dead! Understand Sonic?"

"Y-y-yeah I understand Amy," said Sonic shaking a bit.

"Now then here try these on," said Amy giving Sonic a pile of clothes.

Sonic headed to the dressing room. The clothes he put on was a top saying 'Blue Blur'.

"Well girls a rating of 10 what do you think?" said Amy

"Can we take part of this?" Shadow asked

"Sure" Amy replied, "What's your rating then?"

"I think 6 will do" Shadow smiled

"8" said Tails

"5" said Rouge

"8 and a half" Emily smiled

"I'm not really sure" said Cream

"Okay then, Sonic what do you think of it?" Amy asked

"I don't like it" Sonic whined like a three year old

"Stop acting like a baby!" Amy demanded

"That's because he _is _one" Shadow mumbled to Emily who giggled.

"Okay try something else on," said Amy

"NO!" Sonic shouted, "No more clothes!"

"What did you say?" Amy warned taking out her hammer.

"I said umm bring on the clothes" Sonic sighed

"I thought so," said Amy

Sonic groaned at the big pile of clothes that Amy gave to him, he just know this will be a very, very long day.

Author's Note: You know I actually did this chapter a long time ago. Unfortunately I've keeping forgetting to update this story. I can't even do it at home since I don't Internet Access, so I apologized for all the people for me to update this story.


	3. Crime and Punishment Girl Style

The Blue Wolf

The Blue Wolf

Chapter 2: Crime and Punishment (Girl Style)

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Emily were out of the shopping centre for the day all the boys were carrying all of the girls shopping will the girls are only holding small little gift sized bags. They all agreed to go to Emily and Shadow's house for the night. When they are there they be having a video game competition (well all the boys really).

"Hey Sonic" Shadow whispered he didn't want any of the girls to hear the plan that Shadow is thinking of.

"Yeah what is it?" Sonic whispered back

"I bought a Wii today with M&S at the Olympic Games"

"That sounds great. What else is it you want?"

"Well, I was thinking of ditching these guys and head to my house"

"And Emily's" said Sonic completing Shadow's sentence

"And Emily's" Shadow growled a bit, "And we can set up the Wii and we be first one to play it and of course, "practice".

"Well I don't know Shadow, leaving the guys behind will be a bit harsh"

"Did I forget that we _race _there?" Shadow smirked

"You got yourself a deal!" Sonic laughed.

The two hedgehogs threw the bags (But not the one with the Wii) high in the air and started running leaving the two boys and the girls in the dust.

"See you at Shadow's house" Sonic cheered as he was running with Shadow

The bags that Sonic and Shadow were holding dropped down on the ground luckily there wasn't any fragile stuff in the bag (well Sonic's CD).

"SONIC!!" Amy screamed

"SHADOW!!" Emily yelled

"Unbelievable" said Knuckles

"I know" Tails agreed

"I mean, why didn't I think of that"

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted

Suddenly the blue clouds turned into grey as thunderstorm was coming that's when thunder was heard and Tails yelped as thunder was heard in his ears.

"I can't believe that those to left us in the rain" said Rouge she looked at the bags that Sonic and Shadow dropped and noticed something.

"Hey guys look," Rouge pointed out to a game being soaked in the rain. Emily picked it up and looked at it.

"So that's why those two have left us" Emily started, "They wanted to play this game that Shadow bought"

Then Amy saw a little small brown bag with a CD sticking out. "And I guess this belongs to Sonic" Amy suggested that's when something came in mind, "Hey Emily" Amy started, "How about we do a bit of fun" Emily looked at Amy not really understanding what Amy is up to. That's when whispered something in her ear then Emily started laughing.

"Sounds like a plan" said Emily agreeing what Amy said.

"What plan?" Cream asked

"Don't worry Cream" Amy replied, "You'll find out soon enough. Okay lets go to Emily's house.

"What about the rest of the shopping?" Rouge pointed out. Amy and Emily both looked at Knuckles and Tails, and then they looked at Rouge and Cream.

"Oh Tails" Cream said politely

"Knuckles" Rouge also said politely. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and gulped. They knew what the girls were about to ask them.

With Sonic and Shadow

Because of there speed, both hedgehogs made it to Shadow's house before it began to rain. As planned, Shadow started set his brand new console with other consoles, which were a PS2, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Gamecube. As Shadow opened the box he noticed as small note with an extra 3-wii remotes, Shadow took out the note and started to read in his head so that Sonic wouldn't know.

_You can use the extra Wii remotes to play with your friends, maybe even me. Call me soon Shady-boy. _

_Melissa_ _xxx _

"Ohhhh, someone has different girlfriend," Sonic cooed looking at the note above Shadow's shoulder. Shadow quickly tore up the note and threw it in the bin.

"No I don't!" Shadow snapped, "She's just a persistent fox girl that's all!"

"(Gasp) You called her fox girl, that means you like her more than Emily" Sonic smirked

"I rather like you than Melissa" said Shadow coldly but with small smirk.

Sonic cringe his face in disgust.

"Don't like that?" Shadow smirked

"No, no I don't" Sonic said slowly

"Than shut up and give me the games, I already set this thing up"

"But I thought you had them"

"No you do," said Shadow looking in the bag. Then something clicked in Shadow's memory.

"Crap" Shadow cursed

"What is it?" Sonic asked

"Remember we were with Amy and the others?"

"Yeah" Sonic nodded, "Why you ask?"

"Well, you see" Shadow began scratching behind his ear, "I think I could of threw it when we were heading here"

"WAHT?!" Sonic yelled. Both hedgehogs heard the door was opening from outside. They both turned around slowly to see Tails, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, Emily, and Rouge all soaking wet from the rain and darted their eyes to the nervous hedgehogs.

"Hello Sonic" said Amy smiled evilly.

"Shadow, nice to meet you" Emily grinned. Sonic and Shadow gulped as staring at there girlfriends.

"I see your setting up the Nintendo Wii, Shadow" Emily started, "You missing something by the chance?"

"And Sonic, is there something that belongs to you?" Amy asked. She took out a small brown bag from a bigger bag. Inside the bag was a CD that Sonic eyes widen in fear.

"Wh-where did you get--," Sonic began

"You dropped it when you and Shadow DITCHED us in the rain!" Amy shouted the last part.

"It was Shadow's idea! Not mine!" Sonic gulped pointing at the black hedgehog

"Thanks for defending me, faker" Shadow growled with sarcasm

"Hey don't worry, your ain't in trouble" Emily smirked, she took out the game that Shadow dropped, "Although, it wouldn't be any fun without having a punishment"

"A punishment?" Sonic and Shadow replied at the same time

"Yeah" Amy began, "You do the punishment that me and Emily thought of or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…BOTH OF YOUR CD'S WILL MEET THE FLAMETHROWER!!" Amy finished with an evil smile. Sonic and Shadow gulped as they looked at Amy's and now Emily's devious smiles. Sonic looked further ahead to see an angry Tails and Knuckles.

"Thanks to you we had to carry all the shopping" Knuckles growled

"Your so gonna get it Sonic" Tails warned them

"So, what do you say?" Amy started, "Are you ready for the punishment?" Both hedgehog looked at each other and than faced Amy as they slowly nodded in agreement"

"Good boys" Emily smiled

"So what the punishment you got for us?" Sonic asked even though he didn't want to know.

"Oh you see" Amy smiled, "You'll see"

20 minutes later

"Are you done yet?" Amy asked Sonic and Shadow who were in the spare room while Amy and Emily were outside and Tails and Knuckles were playing on the Wii with Cream and Rouge were just talking about the punishment that Amy and Emily gave to their boyfriends.

"You have to be kidding me!" Sonic shouted, "What kind of punishment is this?!"

"A punishment that us girls will like" Amy smirked, "So hurry up and get your butt out of here!"

"You and Emily are _evil_" Shadow groaned

"Not our fault you left us in the rain is it now?" Emily replied. As the door opened from the spare room both girls burst out laughing looking at the hedgehogs. Sonic was wearing a green dress with red boots and also wearing makeup. While Shadow was wearing a red skirt and blue boots and also wearing makeup; both hedgehogs messed up with the lipstick since it was everywhere on there faces.

"Awww…don't look so cute!" Amy laughed

"This torture!" Sonic screamed

"Oh don't worry, the fun is just beginning" Emily smirked

"I don't like the sound of this" Shadow gulped while Sonic nodded in agreement.

"Emily, you get the karaoke machine while get these two girls to the living room" Amy ordered

"SAY WHAT?!" Sonic yelled. Emily nodded and walked to her bedroom getting the karaoke machine while Amy dragged both boys- -I mean girls to the living room.

"We're doomed I tell ya" Sonic spoke to Shadow who nodded, "Doomed I say, DOOOOMMMED!!"

As Amy, Sonic, Shadow walked to the living Cream, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles laughed at the boy hedgehogs making Sonic and Shadow full of embarrassment.

"Who called two girl hedgehogs from the ugly express train!" Knuckles joked

"My my Sonic, the dress suits you well" Tails giggled

"You look nice Shadow" Cream smirked

Hey guys leave the laughter for later" Amy began because there's more to come" Emily walked in the living room holding the karaoke machine and two microphones.

"Now kick up a notch" Amy smiled, she walked to Emily and took the microphones from Emily and gave one each to Sonic and Shadow.

"You guys ready?" Amy began, "Emily, put the karaoke machine on!" Emily did what she was told and song started to play, Sonic and Shadow didn't like the sound of it but since they were on a punishment they had no choice to sing.

Anywhere you wanna go  
Anything you need to know  
All the best in life  
I wanna get it for you

Lately I just feel so fine  
I imagine that you're mine  
In my world you're gold  
I only wanna protect you

Whatever I want, I get  
I want a shooting star  
Whatever I need, I have  
When I'm with you

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
Knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you just follow me in my dreams

I was searching everywhere  
Suddenly I saw you there  
And my love arrived  
Just in the nick of time

Life floats on a movie screen  
You're the star of my scene  
Live on the edge of a knife  
Larger than life

Whatever I want, I get  
No one could take your place  
Whatever I need, I have  
When I see your face

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you follow me in my dreams

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you

Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you follow me in my dreams

Everyone applauded for both hedgehogs that were now full of embarrassment.

"Encore!" Knuckles clapped

"That was the funniest thing ever" Tails laughed

"It was a smash hit!" Emily joked

"A number one hit!" Amy clapped

"Thank god that's over" Sonic sighed

"Couldn't say that better myself" Shadow agreed, "Can we take off the clothes now"

"Sure you can" Emily smiled, "Besides, your singing was so great I'm putting it on YouTube!"

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Shadow screamed, they both fainted and everyone started to laugh.

Me: Sorry for the VERY late update, I got distracted by the greatness of life

Everyone: LIAR!!

Me: Okay okay maybe I forgotten about the story but at least I updated. Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review people . Oh and song that Sonic and Shadow was singing was Follow me from the theme for Team Rose in Sonic Heroes.


	4. Chapter Contest CLOSED

Chapter Contest

Hi Emily Blue Paw here. You know that I haven't updated this story for a while right? Well it's because I've been with the other stories and I always forget to update this one. Well, I decided to do something different. Since I can't think of anything, I'm thinking of doing a little competition. I want a person someone to think of a chapter for me. You need to tell me what would happen in the chapter and what characters would appear. Only one story can be chosen, and I would need it before the 20th October as I would load a Halloween Special. Also, the chapter CANNOT include…well I can't spoil for the people who don't know.

Thank you, Emily Blue Paw


	5. Winning Chapter

The Blue Wolf

Me: I'm back, and the contest is now done. People had good ideas, but only one could be chosen. And the winner of the chapter contest is…

(Drum roll)

Me: SupergamerGreg79! Bravo Greg, the idea you gave me was perfect! I hope you like the story as much as I do.

The Blue Wolf

Armand © SupergamerGreg79

Chapter 3: Revenge, the hedgehog way

It has been a few days now when Sonic and Shadow had a humiliating punishment that was recorded on YouTube. Both hedgehogs have been silent since that day and is getting on Amy's nerves.

"Stop acting like babies!" Amy demanded. "The punishment was days now! Get over it!"

"No way!" Shadow replied crossing his arms.

"Would you like it if you had a punishment?" Sonic asked

"Well no." Amy replied. "I wouldn't have one really. Right Emily?"

No response, Amy turned around to see that Emily wasn't there.

"Hey Cream, have you seen Emily?" Amy asked

"She said that she was meeting someone." Cream replied.

"Do you know who?" Shadow asked.

"No, sorry Shadow." Cream told Shadow.

"Well it doesn't matter. All that matters is you to let it go!" Amy finished

"Yeah Sonic." Tails spoke. "It's over and done with."

"Shame I can't see Sonic in a dress anymore." Knuckles sniggered.

"Shut up Knucklehead." Sonic moaned he stood up.

"Let's go Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow followed Sonic somewhere else in the house.

"Such babies." Rouge commented as Sonic and Shadow left the room. The room went silent after the hedgehogs left. The silence was broken when they heard front door been closed, that ended to be Emily walking in the living room.

"Hi guys." Emily spoke, "What's up?"

"Where were you Emily?" Rouge asked.

"I went to see my friend." Emily replied

"Someone we know?" Amy asked

"No, I met him a few days ago."

"Him?" Amy smiled. Emily just started to look around pretending she didn't hear anything.

"Say, where's Sonic and Shadow?" Emily changed the subject.

"Who knows." Knuckles answered. "They just left the room, there still annoyed about the punishment."

"And I have enough of it!" said Amy pulling out her hammer and storming out of the room.

"Hey Amy." Emily spoke "Wait for us."

Emily and the others followed Amy; they looked around to see that Amy went down in the basement so they also went into the basement. Once they were inside it was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing.

"Amy!" Cream shouted. "Where are you?!"

"Cream!" Amy replied, "Help me!"

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Welcome to the dark hour." Said an unknown voice

"A place of revenge." Said another voice

"What?" Knuckles started, "Who are you?"

The lights started to blink quickly, everyone could see three figures and one of them was on the floor. When the lights were completely on, they gasped as to see Sonic and Shadow, Sonic and Amy on the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails gasped.

"Shadow!" Cream shouted.

"We are so glad that you made it." Sonic sneered.

"What are you guys doing?!" Rouge asked, she looked at Amy to see that she was tied up and her mouth was covered with stick tape.

"What did you do to Amy!" Emily yelled.

"Oh…nothing" Shadow smirked. "Just to make sure she doesn't open her big mouth." Sonic glared at Shadow when he made that comment but Shadow just smiled.

"Why are you doing this?!" Tails demanded.

"We were waiting for you guys to find us." Sonic explained, "So we could start our little game we made."

"A game?" Emily asked.

"Yes, a game of REVENGE!" Shadow laughed. Shadow pulled a lever next to him that made the door closed, Tails ran to the door to find out it was locked.

"Now now" Sonic spoke. "What's the use of running? There's no escape."

"Now, let the games begin!" Shadow smirked. "Your first, Knuckles."

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" Knuckles asked

"You'll find out." Sonic told him, "Sit over there!" Sonic pointed at a chair that was underneath a spotlight. Knuckles gulped and slowly walked to the chair and sat down.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions, you have to answer them honestly is that simple."

"What if I don't?" Knuckles asked.

"You soon find out. Shadow."

Shadow had Rouge by the hand very quickly that no one noticed. Rouge screamed but Shadow just ignored it.

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted, "You leave her alone Shadow!"

"We do the talking here, not you!" Sonic told him, "Now, shall we begin?"

"Not if I got anything to say about this!" Emily shouted, she was going to run up to Knuckles but she ended falling to find out her legs were tied up to chains.

"What the--!" Emily began. "How did that get there?"

"Chaos Control." Shadow easily replied, "We don't want any interruptions from any of you."

"Now, shall we begin Knuckles?" Sonic smiled evilly. "Let's start with the first question. Is it true that when you were a couple of weeks ago, you pulled a prank on Shadow by trading all his game Cds with blank ones to overload his PS2 just because he wouldn't let you play on one of his consoles?"

"No, I didn't do that." Knuckles replied.

"It's that you final answer?" Sonic asked, "You sure you don't want to change it?"

"I'm sure." Knuckles nodded.

"Well Knuckles I can tell you know. That was the incorrect answer!"

"What! It wasn't me, it was you Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Hmph, I thought you might say that." Sonic smiled. "But we have proof!" Sonic took out a photo from his pockets; it showed Knuckles with a bunch of Cds that were blank and also Shadow's Cds all on the floor.

"Amazing what phone camera could do nowadays." Sonic smiled, "Since you got the question wrong, you would have to face the consciences."

"What consciences?" Knuckles asked even though he didn't want to know.

"I'm so glad that you asked that. Your have to do something that Shadow would choose. It could be a dare, or something that would make you cry. Shadow, what should Knuckles do for his punishment?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog.

"Something interesting." Said Shadow then he looked at Rouge and smiled. "Knuckles has to kiss Cream…for a solid minute!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled apart from Sonic who just smiled.

"That's perfect." Sonic agreed.

"No!" Tails yelled. "I won't let you!"

"Silence Tails!" Shadow demanded. "Knuckles, take you consequences or else."

"Or else what?" Knuckles asked.

"Your girlfriend here, gets it!" Shadow laughed, he pulled on Rouge's wings making her scream.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled, he was about to stand up but Sonic just hold him down.

"Careful Knuckles, you don't want your little bat friend hurt because of you." Sonic warned Knuckles. "Will you take the dare?"

"I…will." Knuckles sighed.

"Good." Sonic smiled, he picked up Knuckles and took him to Cream who was still tied on the floor. Knuckles looked at Cream blankly and Cream gave the same expression; Knuckles looked at Rouge seeing that she was still sad. Shadow just gave tug on her wing that made her scream again.

"Don't let me do anymore damage on her Knuckles." Shadow warned him. Knuckles sighed and started to kiss Cream making Tails full of anger.

"STOP THAT KNUCKLES!!" Tails yelled.

Tails tried to break the chains but Shadow just put his foot on Tails' back and still holding Rouge. Sonic looked what Shadow was doing, he clench his fist tight like he was filled with anger.

"Stay down Foxboy!" Shadow demanded.

1 minute has passed and Knuckles stopped the kissing Cream and fainted.

"That was disgusting!" Cream screamed. "After this I'm washing my mouth with soap."

"Well, wasn't expecting that." Shadow admitted. "Who's next?"

"What you guys are doing is CRAZY!" Emily shouted.

"Looks who's talking aren't you the person who made me and Sonic do some stupid song and dance?" Shadow asked.

"Unbelievable. You're still complaining about that?"

"It won't matter for long." Said Shadow. "Right Sonic?"

"Yeah, sure." Sonic replied, he was thinking if doing this dare game is such a good idea.

"Hmm…I think Tails should go next." Shadow smiled. "Since he looks ready to go." Shadow dropped Rouge and then picked up Tails by his tails making him yell in pain.

"Tails!" Cream shouted. Sonic stayed silent as he watched his ally hurting his best friend.

"You ready Tails?" Shadow asked.

"Let me go Shadow!" Tails replied

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay your dare is--,"

"Hold on." Tails began. "Don't I need to ask a question like Knuckles did?"

"Yes." Shadow replied. "But I decided not to. Cause the dare I'm giving you, there would be no escape to it."

"Shadow, do you really think this is a good idea?" Sonic asked.

"I know what I'm doing Sonic." Shadow told him. "Just watch and learn. Okay the dare we gave you is sing, "I'm a Barbie girl"." Shadow laughed at that part while Sonic sighed with relief.

"Is that it?" Tails asked. "I could do that."

"I know you would but, there is a twist." Shadow smiled. "Your fur has to be pink."

"No! Anything but pink!" Tails begged. Sonic smirked at that comment as know that Tails doesn't like pink. Amy was fuming with anger and wished she had her hammer to hit Tails.

"It's either that or…" Shadow took out a remote control from his pockets and pressed it, giving Tails an electric shock all around his body Tails yelled in pain.

"Tails!" Cream shouted again.

"Stop this Shadow!" Sonic demanded. What Sonic just said surprised everyone including Shadow who was just confused.

"What?" Shadow spoke.

"We went to far Shadow." Sonic walked up to Amy and untied the ropes and pulled of the sticky tape off her mouth.

"Ow!" Amy shouted as Sonic pulled off the tape.

"I'm sorry Amy." Sonic apologized. "I didn't mean do to this."

"That's okay." Amy replied, "I'm just glad that you're back to your senses."

"Sonic! What are doing?" Shadow demanded.

"Don't you think this is going overboard Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"Shadow, I understand that your mad at what me and Emily did to you." Amy spoke. "But you have to let it go."

"No! What you did was unforgivable!"

"But Sonic forgives me, right Sonic?"

"Of course." Sonic replied.

"Oh please, Sonic doesn't count."

"Come on Shadow." Emily spoke. "Think about it Shadow, me and Amy did the punishment only because of what you did."

"So what Emily!" Shadow growled. "Recording it was one thing but putting the video on YouTube was another! That's why I got a punishment for you and YOU only!"

Shadow slowly walked up to Emily with an evil look in his eyes. Emily tried to break from the chains but it was no use. That's when Sonic and Amy blocked Shadow's way.

"Don't do it Shadow." Sonic told him.

"Can't you just forgive her?" Amy asked him.

"No, and would never will. Get out of the way, unless you want to be hurt also!"

Sonic and Amy didn't know what to do, they know how dangerous Shadow could get at times, especially when there not listening what he's saying. Sonic had no choice but to move out of Shadow's way. Emily just stared at the black hedgehog.

"Hey, Emily." Shadow sneered.

Emily just ignored him.

"I want to ask you something." Shadow kneeled down. "What's your worse fear? Is it…" Shadow whispered into Emily's ear, Emily start to shake with fear.

"Do you know what it is Amy?" Sonic asked

"No." Amy answered.

"No, not that." Emily begged.

"Sorry," Shadow laughed, "But it has to be done."

"Anything but that! DON'T PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME ANYBODY!!" As Emily screamed with fear, the door of the closet blew up as the explosion was heard. Sonic and the others covered their eyes from the smoke.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" Shouted an unknown voice. As the smoke cleared, Sonic, Shadow and Emily could see a purple tiger with a matching pair of eyes, blue armor vest, black tennis shoes, a watch (sure) and black gloves.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"The names Armand. Armand Novak."

"Armand!" Emily shouted, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"You know him?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I met him a few days back."

"Emily." Armand spoke he ran up to her, Shadow stood away from Emily since he thinks that Armand is dangerous because of what he did to the door.

"What happened here?" Armand asked. Looking at the passed out Knuckles, and Emily tied up.

"Long story." Emily answered. "A very long story."

A couple minutes has passed and Knuckles and everyone else to noticed to see someone new. Emily knew who it was as she met Armand a few days ago.

"So you met him how?" Knuckles asked.

"Well it started like this…" Emily started to explain.

**2 days ago**

_Emily was going back home from the music store in Station Square. Emily had her headphones on high volume, and wasn't paying real attention were she was going. The next thing Emily knows she bumped into someone and so did the person._

"_Ow, I'm sorry." Emily apologized. "I wasn't paying attention where I was going."_

"_That's okay." The person replied who was Armand. "After all it was an accident." Armand stood up first and gave Emily a hand._

"_Thank you." Said Emily. Once she looked at Armand she blushed a bit. "Say umm…what's your name?"_

"_Armand. Armand Novak, but call me Armand. And you?" Armand asked._

"_Emily Leot. But I prefer Emily."_

"_Do you live around here?" Armand asked._

"_Yeah. Just a few blocks from here." Emily told him._

"_I just live around the corner. Perhaps we could meet each other again."_

"_Cool! Then I could show you this punishment video I did to Sonic and Shadow 2 day ago."_

"_A punishment video, sounds interesting. Say, do you have a phone?" _

"_Yeah why?"_

"_Can I have your number and I'll give you mine?"_

"_Okay then." Emily took out pen and paper from her rucksack. She wrote her number and gave it to Armand and Armand done the same thing._

"_I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Armand._

"_Yeah, guess so. It was nice to meet you Armand." Emily replied. Armand and Emily went there separate ways to go home; and on the next day they both went to the park._

**Present Day**

"How come you didn't tell us about Armand?" Amy asked.

"I didn't know how you guys react." Emily told her.

"Well I'm okay with Armand." Tails spoke. "He saved Emily and us from Sonic and Shadow's revenge game."

"Revenge game?" Armand asked, "What's that?"

"Well Sonic and Shadow did some bad things to us because of what Amy and Emily did a few days ago."

"Yeah but Sonic went to his senses and decided not to continue." Amy spoke.

"Bad things, like what?" Armand continued to ask

"Well look at time." Shadow looked at his watch, which he doesn't have. "I have to go…somewhere else."

Shadow tried to walk to his escape but Armand blocked it and he had his arms crossed.

"And where are you going?" Armand asked

"Umm…home?" Shadow lied.

"Don't you have to say sorry to some people?"

"Umm…no?"

"Oh yes you do. Say sorry or else…"

"Or else what?" Shadow challenged.

Armand just sighed and pointed his watch in front of Shadow's face.

"Ohh at watch…now I'm scared." Shadow teased.

"It's not just a watch." Armand smiled. He pointed his "watch" to the ground where there was nothing in the way. What Shadow or anyone in the room was expecting that Armand's watch fried a small red laser that hit ground, a small explosion was heard and made a mark on the ground.

"And that was level one." Armand smiled.

"Sorry Armand." Shadow slowly spoke. "But I gotta RUN!"

Shadow jumped over Armand and ran like their lives depends on it.

"You can't run from me!" Armand yelled and he ran to find Shadow.

"Hey don't break anything!" Amy shouted.

"I guess he's part of the group." Tails spoke.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which." Amy pulled her hammer and hit Tails on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tails rubbed his head.

"For saying that pink is a bad color!" Amy shouted.

"He's so cool." Emily spoke to herself, referring to Armand.

Me: Once again I thank SuperGamerGreg79 for giving me great idea for my story.

Armand: Yeah, that guy is full of ideas!

Me: Say, what time is it?

Armand: I don't know.

Me: But you have a watch.

Armand: It doesn't tell time.

Sonic: Then why did you call it a watch when doesn't tell time. That's stupid.

Armand: (points his watch at Sonic) Take that back, and it my laser watch. It does everything but tell time.

Me:…

Sonic: Weirdo.

Armand: What did you call me?! (Runs after Sonic)

Me: Okay then I got question for you Greg, what's your favorite Halloween monster? You'll find out sooner or later. You see, you ALL see! (Psycho laugh)

Emily: A bit over the top.


	6. A Night to Remember

**The Blue Wolf**

Armand © SupergamerGreg79

Chapter 4: A Night to Remember

It was the 31st October meaning it was Halloween. It's the day when people would dress up as there Halloween character. This was known to be Sonic's favorite day as would dress up as his favorite character, Dracula. Sonic was at his house waiting for his friend Tails.

"Hurry Tails!" Sonic said waiting downstairs impatiently. "We need to go!"

"I'm coming Sonic." Tails said, he soon was finished and went downstairs dressed as a pumpkin kid meaning he put his head in a pumpkin.

"Whoa Tails. I wasn't expecting you to be dressed like that."

"I thought I should do something different this year. But I can't really see a thing in here."

Sonic laughed as Tails just hit the door, as he couldn't really see.

"Just be careful Tails." Sonic told him, he looked at the time and noticed he was going to be late.

"Come on Tails!" Sonic shouted. "We need to hurry."

And by that Sonic grabbed Tails' arm, he opened the door and ran fast as possible to go to Amy's house.

After a few minutes of running, Sonic had made it to Amy's house; he knocked on the door and waited. The door soon opened and Sonic gasped as he was surprised to see. In front of Sonic was a pale pink hedgehog wearing a white, this was Amy dressed as Dracula's wife.

"Amy." Sonic said, amazed. "You look…gorgeous."

Amy blushed a bit and then replied with, "Thank you Sonic. I knew that you would be Dracula so I decided to be his wife."

"Dracula had a wife?" Tails asked. Sonic just elbowed him.

"Amy? Who's out there?" asked a familiar voice no other to be Cream.

"It's okay Cream, it's just Sonic and Tails." Amy told her. Cream was soon to be near the door, she was dressed as…well it was hard to tell as Cream looked like a bat, a cat and a rabbit, at the same time. But Tails like it as she was beginning very creative.

"Your costume looks great Cream." Tails told her.

"Thank you Tails." Said Cream, blushing.

"Shall we get going?" Sonic asked. Sonic's answer was when Tails, Amy and Cream nodded. Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and so did Tails as they went to Knuckles and Rouge's house.

Luckily Knuckles' house wasn't far from Amy's, it was just 2 blocks away. Sonic put Amy to the ground so he could knock on the door. As the door opened Sonic burst out laughing looking at Knuckles' costume, which was a skeleton.

"Nice costume knucklehead." Sonic laughed.

"Shut up Sonic." Knuckles growled. "Rouge picked it for me."

"That's because YOU wasn't bothered to ask me what you want." Rouge said walking to the front door. Rouge was dressed as a witch and carrying a broom.

"Nice costume Rouge." Amy smiled.

"You like it?" Rouge asked. "Picked it myself."

"Now you're missing the black cat, shame Knuckles couldn't be the cat." Said Sonic.

"Do you want to get hit?" Knuckles sneered. "Then keep talking about my costume."

"Yeah, whatever." Sonic shrugged. "Come on, we got to get a move on."

So now Knuckles and Rouge joined the crew as they head to the next house.

Sonic and the others were finally at Shadow's house. Sonic knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes has passed and there was no answer so Sonic decided to knock on the door again but louder.

"Maybe they left." Knuckles suggested. But Knuckles was wrong as they heard noises in the house, like yelling.

"Aren't you going to get the door then?!" shouted one voice.

"I'm still busy, you get it!" shouted a different voice.

"Your so slow."

"What did you say about me?!"

The door finally and the whole group screamed with fear. Not because that lighting was heard but also they saw a black clocked person hold a axe.

"What's wrong with you guys?" said the hooded figure, the hood was pulled down they sighed with relief to see Shadow.

"Man you scared us Shadow." Tails told him.

"I thought you might say something like." Shadow smiled.

"I should of known that you would dress as a Grim Reaper." Sonic sighed. "Shame about the axe, it's the wrong one."

"Yeah, but it _wasn't_ my fault." Shadow said, referring to someone.

"Well I'm SORRY, Shadow!" shouted a voice inside the house that appeared to be Emily, she was dressed as a ancient mummy.

"They ran out of axes happy now." Emily told Shadow.

"Yeah. Whatever." Shadow grunted.

"What's up with you guys?" Amy asked.

"None of your business!" Shadow and Emily shouted at the same time.

"Sorry." Amy replied.

"Well now that everyone is here." Sonic began. "We should get going."

"Wait." Said Emily, "I need to go somewhere."

"Why aren't I surprised." Shadow mumbled.

"Is it important?" Sonic sighed.

"Yes."

"Okay, you take us to where you going."

So now Emily took the lead of taking to the place that she needed to go. But what got in everybody's mind was why were Shadow and Emily arguing.

Wherever Emily took the group, it didn't take that long, Emily knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to show Armand, Shadow wasn't pleased.

"Hi Emily." Armand greeted. "Nice outfit."

"Thank you. Aren't you going to get dressed?" Emily asked.

"I have nothing to wear, besides I don't really do Halloween."

Sonic gasped as he heard the last few words.

"You don't do Halloween?" Sonic asked.

"It's not really that fun." Armand shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna faint." Said Sonic but Knuckles just hits him on the back of his head.

"Shut up Sonic." Knuckles told him.

But Emily just smiled.

"Armand." Emily spoke.

"Yeah? What is it?" Armand asked.

"Can I come in please?"

"Okay then."

Armand let Emily in while the others stayed outside.

"I wonder what she's doing in there." Cream said to Tails.

"Who knows, we just have to wait." Tails told her.

As so they did and they started to hear talking inside the house.

"_No way!"_

"_Is just flour."_

"_Well you ain't going to put that on me."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Then…let's do PAINT!"_

"_You've gotta be kidding me."_

10 minutes later Emily opened the floor, there was some flour on her jacket, with her was a completely white tiger.

"Hey, where's Armand?" Sonic sniggered.

"I'm right here, Sonic." Said the white tiger that appears to be Armand.

"What happened to you Armand?" Amy asked.

"Emily decided to put flour all over me."

"That's because you're coming with us Armand. And besides, you look okay in white. Just be lucky that it wasn't paint." Emily told him. Armand sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm with you guys also."

"Oh great." Shadow mumbled. Sonic raised an eyebrow at Shadow wondering why he was acting more moody than ever. Sonic was about to ask Shadow but he realized that he was going to be late.

"Now that _everyone_ is here." Sonic said. "Can we please go now?"

"Of course. I so can not wait where you're taking us Sonic." Amy smiled.

So now Armand is with the crew dressed as a ghost, Sonic could now take them to the place he's taking the crew.

Sonic ended taking his friends into Station Square where they could see a lot of people waiting to go in some hall. This was Station Square Hall, where lots of things such as parties would be placed. Knuckles moaned as he looked how long the queue was.

"Great, it would take us ages to get in." Knuckles moaned. But Sonic just smiled and walked in front of the hall where a red hedgehog ticking names who is allowed in the hall.

"Name?" the red hedgehog said.

"It's me Rico. Sonic." Sonic told him. Rico looked at Sonic and then smiled.

"Hey Sonic, been a while huh?"

"Sure has." Rico looked at the clipboard to see Sonic's name and also a +6 meaning Sonic would have six extra people with him.

"It says that you would have six of your friends coming with you." Ryo told Sonic.

"Yeah, but there's an extra person coming with us, it was short notice." Sonic replied.

"Well…I wouldn't let the person in. But, since is you, I'll let you off."

"Thanks, Rico."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay."

Sonic nodded as his response and turned around where his fiends were waiting. Sonic gave them the signal to follow him in the hall and so they did. The people who were still waiting in the queue just got crossed as Sonic and the others got in.

As they went into the hall they could see lots of people in Halloween costumes, there was a DJ playing music and some people dancing.

"Welcome to the Halloween dance night!" Sonic revealed.

"This is amazing!" Tails spoke; he took off the pumpkin so he could see perfectly.

"How did manage to get tickets to a place like this?" Rouge asked.

"Heh hehe, it's a long story." Sonic scratched his head.

"I might regret saying this one day but this is a great place, Sonic." Shadow crossed his arms.

"You did a great job Sonic." Amy smiled

"Your welcome, Amy." Sonic replied.

Sonic then took Amy by the hand and walked up to the dance floor. This surprised Amy at first but then she smiled at her boyfriend. Tails soon did the same; he politely took Cream to the dance floor. Knuckles just smiled and so did Rouge, they both walked to the dance floor gracefully. That just left Shadow, Emily and Armand. Armand looked at Emily and Emily looked at him back, they both blushed. Soon, Armand finally spoke.

"Emily, do you like to…dance?" Armand spoke.

"I would love to." Emily answered.

Armand took Emily's hand and they both walked to the dance floor with the others. Shadow just sighed, and then he walked where there was a chair.

With Sonic and Amy

The music that was 'Worth a Chance' (From Sonic and the Secret Rings), Sonic and Amy were dancing together as they listened to the song.

"This is wonderful Sonic." Amy smiled. "The music is so smoothing."

"I know, Amy. It's perfect for the night."

"I'm surprised you didn't do trick or treating like last year."

"I thought I should do something else, for a change."

That's all Sonic had to say as him and Amy continued the dance.

With Tails and Cream

Tails and Cream were also dancing; Tails took off part of his costume while Cream kept her one on.

"Why did you take the pumpkin off Tails?" Cream asked

"It's because I wouldn't be able to see your gorgeous face properly." Tails replied. Cream blushed and they both continued to dance.

With Knuckles and Rouge

Somewhere else on the dance floor, Knuckles and Rouge were also dancing.

"Hey Rouge." Knuckles spoke.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Rouge replied.

"Thanks, for the costume."

"Your welcome, skeleton echidna."

"At least I ain't a wicked witch." Knuckles smirked.

"You mean a wizard?" Rouge suggested.

"Whatever."

Rouge just laughed, and so did Knuckles, they continued to dance.

With Armand and Emily

Armand and Emily dancing together, this was there first they danced and they're enjoying every second of it. They only met each other three days ago, and yet there relationship was getting stronger.

"Are you enjoying yourself Emily?" Armand asked.

"Of course I am Armand." Emily replied, with a smile. "I didn't you were a good dancer."

"There are many more things I'm good at." Armand told her.

"Oh really, like what?"

Armand just smiled. Soon he drew face a few meters away from hers.

"Well, there's this…" Soon Armand kissed Emily. They were both like that for a minute until they parted. Emily smiled and so did Armand. And they both continued to dance.

With Shadow

Shadow wasn't on the dance floor instead he was sitting in a chair that was placed at the corner. He looked at his best friends dancing with their girlfriends. Shadow just sighed.

"You look alone." Said a voice next to him. Shadow turned round to see a hooded figure, but the voice was a female.

"You could say something like that." Shadow responded.

"Do you want to dance with me?" the girl asked.

"I don't even know you." Shadow said, crossing his arms."

"I'll tell you my name if you dance with me."

Shadow raised an eyebrow but he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and took the mysterious girl's hand and walked to the dance floor. And they both started to dance.

"Why did you ask me to dance with you?" Shadow asked.

"It's because you look lonely." The girl replied.

"It still doesn't explain anything."

"Don't worry, you'll soon find out, Shadow."

Whoever this person seemed to know Shadow's name. Shadow doesn't know how but he didn't really mind as the girl just continued to dance with him.

When the dancing had finished people started to leave the hall, some of them were couples. Sonic took Amy home and with them was Tails and Cream. Knuckles and Rouge walked together going home. Armand decided to take Emily home. Shadow, unfortunately for him, the mysterious girl disappeared with the crowd. But Shadow founded a pink piece of paper on the floor. Shadow picked it up and then read what was inside.

_Maybe we will meet again, Shadow the hedgehog._

Shadow put the note in his pockets and then walked out of the hall and headed back and looked at the starry sky.

_Whoever you are, it was nice to meet you." _Shadow said to himself referring to the mysterious girl.


	7. Thinking under the Moon

**The Blue Wolf**

Chapter 5: Thinking under the moon

It was a cold night, close to midnight. And yet Sonic was still awake, all wrapped up warm standing on a mountain, under the moon. Sonic was thinking to himself, about him and Amy. He had knew Amy for a very long time now and yet he was very nervous to ask her out, and it came it to the time Amy asked him. But when the date is going well, Eggman comes and spoils it by trying to destroy Station Square. And it's Sonic's duty to stop him; well it could be him and his friends but is mostly him who does the work. At the time Sonic had finished, Amy have left, crying. This would always hit Sonic right in the heart. His friends, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow already have good girlfriends. Tails have Cream, who is very cheerful and full of happiness. Knuckles have Rouge, Sonic was okay with this but he have to make sure that his door is looked so Rouge doesn't thing out of his room, just to be on the safe side. Shadow had Emily, at first. It must when Armand stopped Shadow when he going do something bad to her. Sonic didn't know what, all he knew it had to be something bad to make Emily scream. Until then, Emily spend her time with Armand. Sonic knew that Shadow would okay, he could attract any girl in Station Square. But still Sonic had his problems. Why can't he ask Amy for a date? He never has the courage to say, "Amy, do you want to go on a date?" It was simple to think of it, but it was so hard to say. Amy must know this cause at times she would follow Sonic into a meadow, talking to himself about love and date. The cobalt hedgehog even remembers on the 14th February, Valentines Day. All he was able to do was give Amy a bunch of red and pink roses cause he needed to stop Eggman _again. _At times Sonic would hate this job, I mean there is the G.U.N, how come they couldn't stop Eggman instead of him? It really annoys, fate could never be on his side. But Sonic could never stop his job, he's a hero and hero stops evil to Station Square, no matter what happens. Sonic sighed to himself, would there be a time he admits his love to Amy Rose? He could just go to her house now and tell her now, but then again, he was nervous to go and since it was midnight, Amy would be asleep by now. Sonic looked at the full moon seeing how beautiful it was at this season. The moon was glowing brightly with a few stars showing. There would be a time that Sonic would stop his running just to look at the stars and the glowing moon. If only Amy was here to see this, Sonic said to himself. The hedgehog let out a huge yawn as he was now getting tired, so he decided to head back home. But Sonic stopped walking as he some rustling in the bushes, at first he thought it was a just rabbit or a badger, but it sounded to be larger, and it wasn't a fox either. Sonic wondered what it was until he got his question answered when the creature pounced at him. Sonic lost his balance and fell off the cliff. Sonic went tumbling down hitting all the fragments off the rock. Sonic yelled in pain as his arm was grazed badly by a sharp item like glass. Soon Sonic fell into a bush that saved his landing. Sonic had the strength to pick himself up, all his clothes have been torn after the fall and some parts of his body were badly bruised. Sonic looked up to see what hit, that's when he noticed the creature was had jumped off cliff to grab Sonic but the hedgehog started to run, with the creature following.

_Sonic was being chased by something that he had never seen before._

_He was breathing hard, trying not to stop._

_He had lots of bruises and was bleeding in the face._

_The creature was catching up to him by every second._

_Sonic's heart was beating fast._

_He reached a dead end. No where to run. No where to hide._

_He turned around seeing the creature's dark green eyes staring at it's prey. Sonic the hedgehog._

_Sonic looked, left and right see that a little hope that he could escape. No use. _

_The creature licked its jaws with its long tongue._

"_W-w-who are you?" Sonic stuttered as he was shaking._

"_I'm you." the beast replied. _

That's when Sonic had realised something; this is how nightmare a few days ago had ended. It was ended with the creature opening is large mouth with drool flying over the place. Sonic stared at the creature blankly, looking at its green eyes shaking with fear. The beast had soon bit Sonic on the arm with sharp teeth digging into his skin and then to his flesh. Sonic took out a large yell that could have been heard in miles. It was only minutes when the screaming had stopped as the beast took out his teeth out of Sonic's arm. Lots of blood was on the beast teeth as well as Sonic's arm. The dark furry beast had soon ran off into the deep of the forest. This puzzled Sonic at first since he thought the beast would _eat _him. But Sonic had let that as he soon got very light headed and dizzy and it was soon that Sonic fell on the grassy ground. Unconscious or dead?

**End of Chapter 5.**

Talk about a twist, who knows what would happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter, well tried to. Read and Review.


	8. Sonic's Accident

The Blue WolfChapter 6: Sonic's Accident?

It was a bright morning at Station Square, it was around 8:15 and Tails was already up having his breakfast. At the time he has woken up, he hasn't heard a noise coming from Sonic's bedroom, and Tails knew for a fact that Sonic was a noisy sleeper at times. However the small kitisune decided not to bother the blue hedgehog in his sleep instead, Tails decided to put on the news to see if anything had happened the past 24 hours.

"Good morning, and welcome to Central City's morning news at 8:15." The news reporter greeted. "Our first news report is a seeing of an unknown creature that has been spotted in Mystic Ruins.

"Unknown creature?" Tails repeated.

"The people didn't know who or what it is but they heard a scream." The reporter spoke. "Investigators are looking around the location right at this moment…Tails had turned off the T.V at that moment, he started to think about what the news reporter had said.

"Mystic Ruins…" Tails murmured to himself. "Sonic said he was going there for a walk last night.

**Last Night**

Tails was busy making a new gadget for his entertainment, however his ears perked up when he heard footsteps.

"Where are you going, Sonic?" Tails said without turning his head around.

"How'd you know it was me?" Sonic chuckled to his little friend.

"Who else lives here?" Tails teased. "Well, where are you going?"

"What, are you my mother or something?" Sonic asked Tails due to the questions that Tails have asked him. The yellow kitisune turned around to face Sonic with a sinister smile on his face.

"Maybe I am…" Tails said in a dark tone. Sonic's eyes widened in fear with the thought of Tails being his mother.

"I'm only kidding Sonic." Tails laughed.

"I know you were, but the imagery of it…" Sonic shuddered, but he soon calmed down. "I'm just going out for a walk, well run in Mystic Ruins." The hedgehog revealed.

"When you'll be back?" Tails asked.

"Depends." Sonic said by that he had left the house.

**Back with Tails**

"I wonder…" Tails wondered, he was tapping his foot at the time that he started to think. That's when it got to him.

"Did Sonic get attacked by the creature that was spoke of on the news just right now?" Tails said in a panic voice, he quickly grabbed the phone so he could all the people of what happened to Sonic. However Tails soon grabbed a hold of himself and put the phone.

Calm down Tails. He said to himself coolly. This is Sonic that we are talking about, he could take care of himself. I hope.

That's when the doorbell was heard, Tails turned around and walked to the door. The little kitisune wondered who it could be at this hour, it could be Sonic but why didn't he just open the door using his key. Tails decided to let that go and opened the door, what he saw surprised him dearly. It was Amy, her clothes seemed to be dragged on as if she was in a rush, and were bangs were completely messed up to finish that, her eyes seemed to be in shock.

"Amy!" Tails said, he entered the weak rose to the house and closed the door. "What happened, why are you all messed up?" Tails asked so many questions at small limit of time that Amy slowly was getting a headache. Amy soon got her breath and what came out of her mouth slowly close to a whisper…

Sonic…

"Sonic." Tails repeated, "What about Sonic?"

"He's…he's…" The pink hedgehog struggled to say the words but she soon said the words that Tails wasn't expecting. "…he's hospital."

"Sonic is in hospital?" Tails yelled. "Do you know why?"

Amy shook her head. But that was when wondered if his little theory was right. That Sonic had been attacked last night.

"Amy, don't worry, we'll go to the hospital right now." Tails told her, "But I think you should fix yourself up first before we leave. The pale hedgehog gave him a small glare and then went to bathroom. Tails just hoped that he was wrong that Sonic was attacked.

After Amy was finished fixing herself up, they both went to hospital that Sonic could be in. Luckily the hospital wasn't that far from Sonic's house. Outside they see that Cream, Knuckles and Rouge were waiting for them.

"We came here quick as possible." Rouge started, "So what's going on?"

"This better be important…" Knuckles yawned. "I was having a good dream that I was…" Rouge slapped him on the back of his head.

"What the hell, Rouge." The tired echidna complained.

"You awake now?" Rouge asked, Knuckles just gave a small grunt as his reply.

"Does anyone where Shadow could be?" Tails asked.

Everyone just gave a shrug.

"I'm sure he'll be soon." Cream hoped, "Come on lets go in already."

By that everyone went inside to see that Sonic was okay. Like normal hospitals it was all white and clean and it had some signs of where to go. In the middle was the reception who could tell you were that patient could be.

The heroes walked up to desk where a female was there to talk to them.

"Hello." She greeted, "How can I help you?"

"We're here to see Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy answered. "Can you tell us where we could find please?" Amy asked the receptionist. The receptionist typed some stuff on the computer to find Sonic's room. A few seconds of waiting, she found the room.

"First floor, section B4." The receptionist told them.

"Thank you." Tails replied.

They all went up the stairs looking for B4 but because this was a big hospital, finding one room could be a bit tricky. Up to E4 and down to A4, it was surprisingly hard for the heroes. After minutes of going up and down, they soon found B4.

"Alright, we found it!" Tails chirped as he pointed to the door that had B4 on the door.

"I'll catch up you guys later." Knuckles said with a yawn, "I'm starving I can eat a horse."

"You eat like one too." Rouge sniggered, making the red echidna growl a bit but just let it go once he left the group.

Amy, being more worried about Sonic then the others, she walked in Sonic's room first with the others following behind. There you can see a pale cobalt hedgehog sleeping peacefully. Sonic had multiple plasters around his body as well a bandage that covered his arm. Amy, being his girlfriend couldn't help but to gasp seeing Sonic in this state.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy cried she ran to the side of the hospital bed that Sonic was sleeping on, a tear escaped from her eye of just by looking at the unconscious hedgehog. Tails and the others just stayed silent, not knowing what say to comfort the pink hedgehog next to her unconscious boyfriend. However what they didn't seem to realise that the blue hedgehog's hand twitched at little as Sonic looked liked he was about to wake up.

10 minutes later, the atmosphere was still quite as everyone in the room didn't know what to say or do when looking at the sleeping hedgehog, it was at that time that Knuckles came in the room after being in the cafeteria like he mentioned be he left the group.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Knuckles greeted. "Man the food isn't that bad as I expected, I thought it would be horrible…" However no one didn't seem to care what the echidna just mentioned as they kept on looking at Sonic. Not knowing what else say, he then try make a conversation the mood. Or that he was at least trying to do.

"What…did someone die or something?" Knuckles asked.

Everyone, except Sonic of course, gave Knuckles a death glare once he asked that, the red echidna a gulped as Rouge slowly walked up to him.

"How can you say that you Knucklehead?" Rouge yelled at him, slapping across the face at the process. "Have you forgotten why we are here?"

It took while for the echidna to realise that they were to see Sonic.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to…"

"You should be sorry!" Amy yelled, making the red hero jump a bit. "How can you not that my Sonic is resting in bed you…"

"Uggh…my head." A new voice spoke that made Amy jump a little as she knew that voice to well. She turned around to see Sonic but this time he was awake as he gave out a loud yawn.

"Now that's what you call a cool sleep." Sonic spoke, in a mind of his own, so he didn't he realise that Amy was about to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Sonic." Amy sobbed as her surprisingly strong arms hugged the injured hedgehog.

"A-Amy!" Sonic said in pain. "Body in pain here!"

However she didn't to seem to care that she was giving her blue boyfriend as deadly hug. The others couldn't help but smile or chuckle at the hedgehog duo, they were to see that Sonic recovered and they were also happy to see Amy back to normal.

After a minute of Amy's hug, she finally let go of him so he can catch.

"I'm so glad that you okay Sonic, I was so worried about you!" Amy smiled at the hedgehog.

"I'm surprised that I'm still alive after that death hug you gave me…" Sonic muttered under his breath but sadly Amy heard it.

"What was that?" Amy said with a death glare making Sonic nervous.

"N-n-nothing Amy." Sonic replied quickly, making the group laugh.

"It's good to you that you're alright Sonic." Tails sighed in relief.

"Eh, what your talking about Tails? I never felt better!" Sonic replied as he quickly got out his bed and in a blink of an eye.

"Then why are you hospital?" Amy asked with curiosity, but Sonic just looked at her with a confused expression.

"Hospital? So I'm not in my bedroom at this moment?" Sonic asked the team.

"Well no, this Station Square's Hospital, you know the one near your house." Tails stated for Sonic.

"Huh, since when?"

"Since yesterday. You said that you were going for a run at the Mystic Ruins in the evening, remember?" Tails asked his confused friend.

Sonic scratched his head in confusion, not understanding what's going on and how he is now in the hospital. He was thinking like that for a few minutes but he simply shrugged it off.

"Sorry I got nothing." Sonic finally spoke. "Anyways I'm fine as a whistle they would say."

"Are you sure Sonic?" Cream spoke, "I mean you have those plasters around your body and that bandage around your right arm."

"Huh really?" Sonic said as looked at his body to see that Cream was telling the truth, he noticed that the bandage around his right arm was messy as he noticed that the was crimson spots was on the bandage, realizing that this was a wound. Sonic analysed the wound to notice that the shape looked like a bite mark, making things even more confusing.

Man, what the heck did I do last night? Tails said I went for a run at Mystic Ruins but I can't even I remember that, I thought I went to bed after listening to the Planetary Pieces Soundtrack…

"Hey Sonic, earth to Sonic!" Knuckles yelled in front of Sonic's face, making the hedgehog brake his train of thought bringing back to the real world.

"Huh…what now Knucklehead?" Sonic asked his red friend.

"Are we going now, I got important things to do?" Knuckles stated.

"Like what, obeying Rouge's every command like a puppy." Sonic joked which made Knuckles red, which people never was possible as he had red fur.

"Of course not rat, I have a life of my own you know!" He yelled, "Consider yourself lucky Sonic cause I would of punched you out of the hospital window right now if you weren't injured already…" He warned to Sonic.

"Knuckles, we're going shopping again just you me." Rouge said outside Sonic's hospital room. "I want you to wear some clothes that I saw a few days ago."

"Yes love." Knuckles replied, knowing it wasn't a good idea to argue with her Rouge. He then turned to Sonic who sniggering a bit.

"Who's a good puppy huh?" Sonic laughed.

"Shut up, Sonic." Knuckles grumbled as he left the hospital with Rouge.

"I should probably get going as well, I have to do my weekly shift at the Chao Garden." Cream spoke up and kissed Tails on the cheek. "I'll see you later Tails." Cream smiled.

"Okay Cream, I hope you have fun." Tails said he waved to his girlfriend Cream, leaving him, Amy and Sonic left in the hospital room.

"So, where you going now Amy?" Tails asked.

"I'll go home I could use the sleep, besides I need to call Emily about something." Amy hugged her Sonic who just couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'll see you later, Sonic." Amy smiled, "Just be careful this time Sonic, you got me all worried sick."

"You got my word Amy." Sonic chuckled, hugging her back and kissing her on the cheek. The rose hedgehog smiled at her boyfriend as she also left the hospital like the others leaving just Sonic and Tails alone but the kitsiune still worried about Sonic as he didn't remember anything last night.

"Come on Tails, let's go already." Sonic told his best friend. "You know I hate staying in one place for a long time, especially if it's a place like this."

"I know Sonic…" Tails sighed. "But first, at least put on your proper attire, I'll wait for you outside."

"Correction my friend, I'll see you outside!" Sonic laughed as he quickly got changed in less the 10 seconds and ran down the stairs, leaving Tails right behind.

Yeah, Sonic is fine. Tails said to himself as he went downstairs in his own pace.

Twenty minutes later, both Sonic and Tails was walking back to their apartment. Both of them were silent as they had nothing to say but it was Tails who broke the ice.

"So Sonic, can't you remember what happened last night, you told me that you were going to a run at Mystic Ruins and the next day you were in a hospital." Tails spoke, he just couldn't his mind to understand why Sonic can't remember what happened.

"Sorry Tails, but I don't know all your talking about. The only thing is different is this wound on my right arm, but apart from that, I got nothing" Sonic replied with a shrug. "Besides, why do you always ask me?"

"I heard on the news that a unknown creature was in Mystic Ruins and it was said that there was a scream so…"

"Tails…I'm fine, so can we just get over it now?" At that moment Sonic said that, they reached their apartment. "Besides…it's not like's something bad is going to happen to me."

By that, both Sonic and Tails stopped the conversation and headed inside the house.

Meanwhile with Amy, she was at her house on the phone with Emily talking about stuff like fashion, music and so on. Amy also told her friend about Sonic in hospital and telling her that he's fine and all.

"That's good to hear." Emily said over the phone, "Surprised to see the hedgehog in hospital if you ask me."

"I know, but Sonic can get reckless at times." Amy laughed, "So, how's things at your end?"

"There alright, I mean I moved out from Shadow's house and I'm just wondering what to do next."

"Why don't you move over at Armand's house…" Amy suggested with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Wha-what? I have a lot of stuff, there's no way he'll let me in…" Emily said in an embarrassed tone. "So-so yeah, going Armand place is a no-no."

"Whatever you say, Emily." Amy laughed again. "Oh where's Shadow, we didn't see him today.

"Beats me. Oh before I forget, there was an update about the mysterious creature in Mystic Ruins. Apparently at the mountains, there's a trail of blood like somebody took a fall but there's no body." Emily explained.

"…Why are you telling me this?" The hedgehog asked.

"I thought you wanted to know. Anyways, I talk to you later, bye."

"Bye, Emily." And by that, Amy hanged up the phone and went doing her own work.

To be Continued…

Hi guys, this story is now ALIVE! 2 years…2 YEARS that I updated this story, my god that's bad. Well okay it was actually a "discontinued" story but even over this years, I still get hits and people wanting me to continue this story, so I thought, why not I could take a "small" brake on Playing Games after all.

Anyways, I hope this chapter was a good way to bring this story back alive and look out for more updates like Fairy Tail: Sonic Version, my first crossover story.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
